Victor Zsasz X reader: Secrets and Bunny Hearts
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: When Victor thinks you are cheating on him, he finds a very " Kawaii" shock. ( fluff!)
Victor was very protective of you. Though he loved you very much, one thing he didn't really get was your love for anime and nerdy things. Though he didn't get it, he found it cute when you geeked out about something relating to fandoms of some sort. Though he would not admit it to you. You have been living together for some time now, which that meant that you had felt that you where a burden and needed to make money in _some_ way…

Victor was still asleep when you awoke; you turned over to see his face, even though it mostly was filled ether with insanity or darkness, even anger. He looked so at peace when he was asleep. You blushed slightly as you gently kissed his cheek then hopped out of bed and showered, to which afterword you started your day at your secret job. Victor awoke a few minutes later; he rolled onto his back, slowly rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, then spoke in a sleepy voice.

" Moring Y/N how did you-."

Victor slowly sat up then sighed as he slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom, it was there it hit him finally. He noticed you had spent the last few months bring in money but never questioned it till now, his heart then stopped when he realized what you where doing. _**" Oh god she is a prostitute, she is cheating on me I bet!"**_ he head then screamed with rage but his heart froze up and felt it sink to his stomach. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

Victor used his contacts to find out and track where you where at. You head followed a feeling you where being watched so you took another route to your job. You shrugged it off as you reached your work. Victor was always far enough away to hide out of sight but enough to keep track of where you where going. You had entered an odd looking place. It read " Kawaii Café." Victor had heard you say the phrase a few times which then searched through his head to remember what it meant, then it hit him _ **.**_ _ **" It means cute, what the hell is she doing here? Maybe this is where she meat he clients, they must be odd balls",**_ but ether way. He hated that thought. Victor walked into the shop; he was shocked at the scene before him. The cafe was filled with girls in maid outfits; some were wearing cat ears, others with wigs of anime characters with a frilly headband. Victor looked around to see you carrying a tray with tea on it, you walked closer to him. Your eyes went wide as you blushed and where shocked to see he was here. You didn't see where you where stepping and fell over a chair, Victor saw that and quickly caught you and the tray.

" Y/N, what are you doing, and what the hell are you wearing?!"

You sighed then took the tray from him as people stared at him, you quickly set the tray on a near by table and took his hand, walking him to the back of the café. That is where you explained why you where working there and what a maid café was. Victor looked at you confused then his eyes widened when you told him you felt the need to bring in money. He shook his head and took your hands in his.

" Y/N, I am sorry you feel that way but you don't need to do such a thing! I take care of you and our home. "

You smiled at his heart warming words then realized he followed you to your job and you raised your brow.

" Victor, why did you follow me here?"

Because.. I thought you where cheating on me, then when I saw you walk in here, I knew you loved that thing called anime but I didn't know that I was making you feel like I maybe was not caring enough about your baits. So.. That you maybe found someone who did."

You stared at him then quickly shook your head. And gently placed your hand on his smooth cheek, leaning up and kissing him sweetly, to which he kissed you lovingly back. You pulled away and laughed softly.

" Oh you dummy, I love you and only you! Now to make it up for making you worry, I will serve you! How about that?"

Victor gave you look then smiled softly and nodded. After a few minutes you came out with a slice of cake and a coffee, the had a cute bunny rabbit drown into the foam of the coffee with a " V. Z" near the bunnies head. Victor couldn't help but smile, to which you felt your heart flutter. You then giggled as you head a surprise coming for him. You got up on the stage and announced that you where going to do a dance for him, to which you sang" Embarrassed', which was a song about how someone made you feel when you love them, but to shy to say it. Victor couldn't help but chuckle and clap along. You danced around to the song and sang your heart out. Once the song was over, you walked off the stage and headed over to him, holding something behind your back. Victor gave you a look when he noticed the smirk on your face. Before he could get a word out you had slid pink and white bunny ears onto him. He reached up and felt the fuzzy ears then blushed slightly for a few seconds, which made you giggle.

" You look so cute! Hang one I must capture this!" You then took leaned close and kissed his cheek while you snapped a photo.

" If you don't burn that now, I swear I-"

" Silly, it's for you my bunny!" That was the nickname you gave him because he was soft to touch.

You then took a pink sharpie out of you apron and drew hearts all over the sides then drew whiskers on your face and his. You handed it to him and you smiled sweetly.

" You are my only bunny, for now and ever!"

Good, because you are my Bun-Bun- Chan" that was your nickname.

You blushed dark then smiled wide.

"Can't believe you remembered that term, I love you so much!" You slid into the booth and hugged him tightly.

Victor then hugged you back and kissed your cheek.

" I love you too."


End file.
